Funds are requested to support travel of participants to the "Metals in Biology" Gordon Research Conference to be held January 23-28, 1994, at the Double Tree Hotel in Ventura, California. This multidisciplinary conference is generally considered to be the premier small meeting covering the fields of metallobiochemistry and bioinorganic chemistry. Evolving from a FASEB-sponsored meeting on Biological Aspects of Metal- Binding held in 1960, the first Gordon Conference on the subject was convened in 1962 and has been held regularly ever since. The meetings have been a forum for the presentation and discussion of forefront research covering all aspects of the roles of metal ions in biology, biochemistry, and medicine. The popularity of this meeting led to such heavy over- subscription, with large numbers of qualified scientists denied acceptance, that the scheduling was changed from biennial to an annual calendar starting in January 1987. Still the meeting remains oversubscribed, despite the more frequent meetings. The topics to be emphasized at the meeting include: (1) Metal ion interactions with DNA and RNA. (2) Mechanisms and Models of Non-heme Oxygenases. (3) Marine Bioinorganic Chemistry. (4) Membrane Biochemistry of Metal Ions: Transport and Signal Transduction (5) Structure and Function of Metal Centers in the Nitrogenase Family. (6) The Bioinorganic Chemistry of NO: NO Synthase and Guanylate Cyclase (7) Transmembrane Redox Centers: Cytochrome Oxidase and Photosynthetic Reaction Centers. Ample time will be provided for discussion and every effort will be made to include young investigators in the program.